WOLVES THAT CAN RAP 2, new artists
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: It seems Lone wolf and I are staying partners for now on. But because of my strong dislike towards lemons, and other R rated forms of expressing love, I won't be able handle ALL his stories.
1. Summery

**ARTHER NOTE: EI ALWAYS SEEMS TO CATCH ME AT MY BUSIEST TIMES, I'M STUCK BETWEEN THIS AND STEPFARTHER SPOOF. APPRENTLY I WAS THE FIRST TO EVER CREATE A STEPFARTHER FANFICTION, IT WAS FOLLOWED BY TWO OTHER STORIES. MINE IS THE ONLY ONE FEATURING THE CHARATURES, OR ORGINAL PLOT! BUT I'M PUTTING THAT STORY ON HOLD IN ORDER TO FOCUS THIS STORY**

**ANYWAY, HERE'S A SUMMARY TOO REMIND US WHAT PRVIOUSLY HAPPENED**

SUMMARY!

One day 8 colourful wolves came to Jasper Park, looking for nothing but to simply become members. They meet Salty, Shaky, and Mooch who take them to Winston. Winston tells them they CAN'T join the pack, and orders them to leave. But while leaving Salty, Shaky, and Mooch feel bad for them, One of the Justin ends up singing, which left the three omega's in shock, still feeling bad for them Salty, Shaky, and Mooch offer if they would like to stay with them.

At one point the 8 wolves end up watching the moonlight howl, and Shaky tells his 8 friends what the moonlight howl is all about. The howling ends up having 8 wolves sing several songs. After realizing there talent Winston allows them to join the pack.

After about a year, we soon find out Austin is in love with Lora, but never told EVER! At one point he goes to Humphrey for help, Humphrey says just believe in yourself (Basically, I mean, he didn't COMPLETELY say that).

At the end Austin finally tells her, she admits the same for him, and all ends happily.

**THERE IT IS, THE STORY WON'T START TILL CHAPTER 2, EI WANTS THE VIEWERS TO SUGGEST THE SONGS WE SHOULD USE**.


	2. Imma be

CHAPTER 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM CNOILES**

**THANK YOU, TOWARDS THE VIEWERS SONG IDEAS, WE WILL USE IMMA BE/BLACK EYED PEES, WITCH KATE AND HUMPHREY WOULD SING. **

**WE HOPE YOU GUYS WILL CONTAINUE HELPING, I'LL PROUBLEY BE THE FIRST TO RESPOND TOWARDS REVIEWS, BUT CONSIDERING I'M ONLY SECOND IN CHARGE, AND EVEN LONE WOLF AND I ARE GOOD FRIENDS, AND MOST LIKILY PARTNERS FOR ON, I'M STILL PROCESSEDING THE SIDEKICK ROLE (NOT THAT IT BOTHER'S ME OF CORSE), POINT BEING LONE WOLF IS THE ONE THAT CHOOSES THE SONG'S BEING USED, AND IS IN CHARGE OF BASICALLY EVERYTHING ABOUT OUR STORY. **

**THAT IS WHY HE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT ALL ARTISTS HE WANTS BEING FOCUSED ON ARE ON HIS PROFILE. **

**BUT PLEASE KEEP IN MIND, THAT AS THE WRITIER, I CAN ONLY TYPE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF SONGS, OTHERWISE I'LL PROUBLEY GETTED BANNED FOR USING WHAT'S KNOWN AS A "SONGFIC"**

It's been quite a while since the scene that originally ended the first story. The colourful wolves are now nicknamed "The rapping 8" and a super popular. Austin and Lora have been dating for quite a while now. All in all, things were pretty happy. Ever since Austin taught him, Humphrey has become pretty impressive at it also. Kate figured it was her turn. She saw to female members of the 8, Lora and Susie, and went up to them, they saw her and smiled. "Hello Kate, what brings you here?" Lora asked. Kate explained she wanted to sing like they do. Lora and Susie agreed to teach her.

LATER!

That night at the moonlight howl, it is now used for singing, Humphrey volunteered to sing something, but he didn't want to be alone. Kate went up and said she'll join him. "You can sing?" Humphrey asked. "She can now" Susie said as she and Lora were next to her. "Alright let's do this" Humphrey said. Kate nodded in agreement. Humphrey started

**Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be  
>Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be<br>Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be  
>Imma be be be be imma imma be<br>Imma be be be be imma imma be  
>Imma be be be be imma imma be<strong>

Kate started singing, closing her eyes and putting her head towards the sky  
><strong>Imma be on the next level<br>Imma be rockin over that bass treble  
>Imma be chillin with my mutha mutha crew<br>Imma be makin all them deals you wanna do (hah)  
>Imma be up in that maylist flicks<br>Doin 100 flips, and imma be  
>Sippin on drinks cause<br>Imma be shakin my hips  
>You gon be lickin your lips<br>Imma be takin them pics  
>Lookin all fly and shit<br>Imma be the flyest chick (so fly)  
>Imma be spreadin my wings<br>Imma be doin my thing (do it do it - okayy)**

**Imma imma swing it this way, (imma imma) imma imma swing it that way  
>This is Fergie-ferg, and imma (imma) be here to say<br>21 century until the end of the day**

**Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be  
>Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be<strong>

**Rich baby quick quick imma imma imma be  
>The shit baby check me out be<br>Imma be, imma be  
>On top, never stop (be be)<br>Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be  
>Imma be, f***in her<br>Imma imma imma be - imma be be be imma imma be **

Humphrey starts singing, doing the same as Kate  
><strong>Imma be the upgraded new negro<br>Imma be the average brother with soul  
>Imma be world wide international<br>Imma be in Reo rockin Tokyo  
>Imma be brilliant with my millions<br>Loanin out a billion, I get back a trillion  
>Imma be a brother, but my name ain't Lemen<br>Imma be ya banker loading out semen  
>Honeys in debt, but we bouncin them checks but,<br>I don't really mind when they bouncin them checks  
>Imma be, imma be imma be imma be Rich<br>Imma be, imma imma be imma imma be  
>Imma be sick with the flow<br>When the goal is to rock the whole globe  
>Imma be the future<br>Imma be the whole, reason why you wanna come to a show  
>You can see what I'm rockin<br>and I'm pickin out a golden**

**Imma be up in the club  
>Doin whatever I like<br>Imma be poppin that bubbly  
>Cool and livin that good life<br>Oh let's make this last forever  
>partyin when you're together<strong>

**On and on and on-and-on-and  
>On and on and on and on and<strong>

**Imma be rockin like this (What)  
>Yall niggas wanna talk shit (But)<br>Wantin you put it on the blog  
>Rockin like this my job<br>We can't help that we popular  
>And all these folks want to flock to us<br>Come to a show and just rock with us  
>a Million plus with binoculars<strong>

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
>Imma be livin that good life<br>Imma be livin that good good  
>Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be<br>Imma be livin that good life  
>Imma be livin that good good<br>Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
>Imma be livin that good life<br>Imma be livin that good good  
>Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be<br>Imma be livin that good life  
>Imma be livin that good good<br>Imma be…. Imma be  
>Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be <strong>

Humphrey rocks his head side to side rest of the time****

**Imma be, rockin that .ap infinate  
>BEP we definite<br>We on some next level shit  
>Futuristic musically<br>Mind will fold with energy  
>For the soul new-sonicly<br>Sending positivity  
>Crossed the globe, and seven seas<br>Taker of our family  
>Rockin show spectin cheese<br>Imma be out with my peas  
>Livin life, feelin free<br>That's how it's supposed to be  
>Come join my festivities<br>Celebrate like Imma be**

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
>Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be<br>Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be**

**END OF SONG, Sorry if I messed up a little, by giving the two the wrong lyrics.**

The pack began cheering for the them. Kate licked Humphrey's cheek, which made him giggle from the affection.


	3. They found us!

CHAPTER 3

LATER THAT EVENING!

Everyone kept congregating Kate and Humphrey on their amazing singing performance. They and the rapping 8 some of the most popular members of the pack. Salty, Shaky, and Mooch have also gotten a bit more popular, because they are such great friends of the rapping 8. Reba and Janice have been around Shaky quite a lot, but the poor guy, is too nervous to say very much to them. Because of their large popularity Austin couldn't help but let out tears. Lora saw this. "What's wrong darling?" She asked worriedly. "I just… Never been so popular, and liked by so many people" Austin said, still in tears of joy. Lora playfully rolled her eyes.

Shaky had a his arms for blueberries, he spotted Susie all alone in the distance, seeming a little sad. He went up towards her. "Is anything wrong?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Do you want some berries?" He asked his blue berry loaded arms towards his female friend. "No thanks, I'm allergic" Susie said quietly. It was here Shaky noticed see seemed to be reading some type of letter. Suddenly the rest the group arrived. "They found us" Susie told them. The other seven wolves looked scared.

**DN DN DA! Cliffhanger**


	4. Old problems are returning

CHAPTER 4

**WELL I JUST RECENTLY REALIZED SOME HORRIBLE NEWS, ABOUT MY MENTALLY HANDY CAP UNCLE JIM, WHO I NEVER PERSONALLY MET) **

**HE WAS NEARLY BEAT TO DEATH, SURE HE WASN'T COMPLETELY MINDING BUSINESS BY TELLING PASSANGERS TO CALM DOWN, BUT STILL AWFUL.**

**I SOMETIMES BUT HELP BUT ASK MYSELF, WHY I INFLUENCE MY LIFE ON VIOLANT MOVIES AND GAMES. MENY OF MY GREAT GRANDFARTHERS HAVE BEEN KILLED, INCLUDING THE SHOOTING OF ONES SELF. AND IN REALITY I HATE ALL FORMS OF VIOLANCE, BUT I'M OPSISITE FOR MOVIES, STRANGE.**

**ANYWAY, LETS CONTAINUE. **

"Who's here?" Shaky asked confused. "Ou rivals" Susie answered. Shaky read the letter, as a tempt to make since of it all. It read.

_Hello old friends, either you remember us or not, too bad. We know where you all. You think you can just run away from us like that. Well you're greatly mistaken, you fool. You can no longer hide. We also are aware of your so called omega friends, how sweet. Too bad we don't give a crap. WE ARE COMING!_

Shaky still had trouble understanding. Austin said they have been troubled by these wolves for years, they tried escaping to here, but they found them. Shaky began understanding a little bit.

LATER!

The rivals have shown up they were. Danny, a black with a brown undercoat male wolf. Mark, a brown with white paws male wolf. Sarah, a gray with a white muzzle female wolf. Trent, an all dark blue male wolf. Wilson, a white with black muzzle and ears male wolf. Jade and pure black female wolf. The rapping 8 approached them. The rivals noticed Salty, Shaky, and Mooch watching in the back. "I suppose those are your new buddies, A" Danny said. "Leave them alone, ok" Austin growled. Danny chuckled. "You haven't changed" Danny said. "And I see you finally got Lora" Mark said. "How did… Never mind" Austin said. "Anyway, I suppose you zero's think your quite the big shots don't cha, going around singing your hearts out, I want a rematch from our pervious sing off". Danny said. "Fine" Austin" said.

**THERE IT IS, SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, IY'S SHORT OF A THING OF MINE!**

**2 REVALS ABOUT TO TAKE HAVE SING OFF, SOMETHING ABOUT THAT, REMINDS ME OF 8 MILES**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE GIVE SONG IDEAS, IT'LL MEAN US A LOT.**


	5. The rejectors

CHAPTER 5

**FOR THE SONG, I'LL GUESS WE WILL USE, ONE OF ****MY**** FAVORITE ARTISTS, FLO RIDA, AND I GUESS I'LL USE JUMP!**

One the rivals Trent stood up, along with the female Jade. "You think you can beat us, lets so them Jade" Trent said. Jade nodded then started singing.

**When I say jump, you say how high. I aint seen nobody get so insane. Like a bird or plane, this party-arty insane, this party-arty insane. Come on, JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

Trent started singing, dancing around while doing it.

**Now I know we're going to take this to the roofs. Everybody with me got your parachute. You aint scared of heights when your slipin on a goose. Party all night like I'm flying jet blue. **

Jade continues dancing around

**You aint seen nobody get loose. Shawty acting naughty with her body. What do you jump to this man, bump to this man, stomp to this man, got another hit man.**

**Hold up, I wanna go up, and then I wanna throw up. My clique pull up and every bad every bad chick know us. DANCE! The boy got us all feeling high. Master shawty, I'm a astronaut. **

Trent runs back to his usual spot.

**High Rollin baby like a chicken on pot. Super bowl blimp good year on top. Could it be a bird? I gotta be fly butterfly and spur and got a couple a couple words.**

Back to Jade

**When I say jump, you say how high. I aint seen nobody get so insane. Like a bird or plane, this party-arty insane, this party-arty insane. Come on, JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

**When I say jump, you say how high. I aint seen nobody get so insane. Like a bird or plane, this party-arty insane, this party-arty insane. Come on, JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

Trent begins doing the same the same as last time.

**When the, when, when the club jumping then gotta, then gotta be there. Check it out, Shawty like Nick air. Up, up and away, take it off the Nair. NBA balling, I don't care.**

**Now what do you do when you see Shawty. And she make bounce around the room? Hey girl, come on baby, Your fine something lady. Can I get on your hot air balloons?**

**Sky high, still clubbing like I'm part of mile high. Ears popping, Bubbalicious, help me get right. Keep popping, in position after midnight. Moose fly chickens up in NY.**

Trent runs back to his usual spot again.

**Jigging what, know the pimp war. Houston, we're going to jump ship, all aboard. Port in Miami, woman they parlay a Thor. Calis is jumping, hit the switch on the 6-4**

Back to Jade

**When I say jump, you say how high. I aint seen nobody get so insane. Like a bird or plane, this party-arty insane, this party-arty insane. Come on, JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

**When I say jump, you say how high. I aint seen nobody get so insane. Like a bird or plane, this party-arty insane, this party-arty insane. Come on, JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

Trent stays still this time.

**All the ladies. (Get down, get down, get down, down down). All the ladies. (Get down, get down, get down, down down).**

**All the fellas. (Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump jump jump jump). All the fellas, the ladies, the fellas, the ladies. (Jump, jump, jump, jupm, jump, jump,jump jump). Let me see you do it know.**

Back to Jade.

**When I say jump, you say how high. I aint seen nobody get so insane. Like a bird or plane, this party-arty insane, this party-arty insane. Come on, JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

**When I say jump, you say how high. I aint seen nobody get so insane. Like a bird or plane, this party-arty insane, this party-arty insane. Come on, JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! **

END SONG!

The two rivals noticed the rest of the packs happened by and heard everything. "How on earth are you guys?" Humphrey asked. "The Rejecters" Danny said. Shaky couldn't help but chuckle. Danny angrily stood over him. "IS THAT A PROBLEM!" Danny cried. "No" Shaky said out of fear of getting hurt. "What these guys doing here?" Winston asked. Austin told the whole story. The Rejecters having been bulling the rapping 8 for years, and the rapping ran off, only to find Jasper, and along with it, great new friends. But the Rejecters have found them, and are angrily when the heard of singing performances.

**NEXT CHAPTER! WILL MOSTLY CONSISTE OF A FLASHBACK TOWARDS HOW THE REJECTERS WERE PICKING ON THEM!**


	6. Memories

CHAPTER 6

FLASHBACK, to how the two reveals met, and what happened from then on.

_The 8 colourful lone wolves, soon realized there unique singing abilities. And were happily singing together. But suddenly trouble arrived. It was the pack's first in counter with the Rejecters. "I see we have some competition" Danny said. "You men you guys can sing two?" Lora asked. "We are the best" Danny bragged. "And we don't like other singers" he continued. "Look we don't want any trouble" Austin said. Danny didn't seem to be caring. Obviously the wolves know known as the rapping 8, insistently realized these guys seemed bad news. "Justin, help me out here" Austin said turning to Justin, who seemed to be staring at something from the other wolves. "Huh" he said snapping out of it._

_From then the rejecters have been bulling the rapping 8. After weeks of being picked, they couldn't take it anymore and left. _

_They traveled for days inside a dark and spooky forest. Until they reached a wooden sign saying WELCOME TO JASPER!_

"And that's the story" Austin said, telling all Winston's pack. "Holly caribou" Said there three Omega friends. "Why don't we just kick them out" Humphrey said. "You can try, but there not the lessoning type" Sean said. "What are you going to do?" One of the wolves asked. "Well they want a rematch, so that's what will give them" Austin said. "Rematch, of what?" Mooch asked. "Well we had a sing off once, between me and Danny, and I beat him, and he's part of the reason he picks on me" Austin said. "I wish we would been friends, it would been better, in certain ways" Justin said. "What type of ways?" Susie asked. "Justin didn't answer.


	7. Arthur note

**IMPORTANT ARUTHER NOTE!**

**WELL CONSIDERING LONE HAS SEEMED FIND A WAY TO WRITE HIS STORIES. I GUESS I'M NO LONGER NEEDED AS HIS PARTNER! UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT ****ME**** TO FINISH IT, I'LL SOON BE REMOVING THIS ENTIRE STORY . PLEASE LEAVE EITHER A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE, SAYING WHAT IF YOU THINK I CAN FINISH IT. AT THE MEAN TIME I NEED GET BACK TO STEPGFARTHER SPOOF!**

**DAVID: ABOUT TIME! IT'S BORING WITHOUT YOU!**

**MICHEAL: I wouldn't say that. I was able to do something Connor didn't allow joining the story. I got to do Kelly. IN THE POOL! **

**ME (Grossed out): EWW! DUDE!**

**MICHEAL: What, I used a condom**

**ME: Ya but keep it to yourself… Anyway see you, everyone**

**FROM CNOILES **


	8. No more fighting

CHAPTER 8

**WELL HERE IT IS AS PROMISED! THIS IS UNFORTANTLY GOING TO BE THE FINAL CHAPTER! ONLY ONE SONG WILL BE USED, WITCH MEANS I'M SKIPPING PAST THE SING OFF, SORRY EVERYONE, JUST WORRING I MAY GET BANNED OTHERWISE! A BIG SERPRISE WILL BE REVEALED HERE!**

The Rejecters were still picking on the Rapping 8. Even after the Rapping 8 kicked their butts at several things. Austin was beginning to not take it anymore. He even started insulting them back. He got everyone else inspired into doing the same thing. Everyone except Justin, who stayed quite. And Rejecters began insulting them back, except for Sarah, who also stayed quite. "Guys, come on, this isn't salving anything" Humphrey told them. Both teams couldn't help but agree. "I'm tired of always fighting" Justin said. "Since when do you care?" Danny asked. "Because I… I'm in love with, Sarah" Justin admitted. Every single wolf gasped. "Are you serious?" Austin asked in shock. Justin nodded. Danny was the only wolf not falling for it. "Prove it, sing her a love song" Danny said. Justin thought of one and began.

She's starin' at me,  
>I'm sittin', wonderin' what she's thinkin'.<br>Mmmmm  
>Nobody's talkin',<br>'Cause talkin' just turns into screamin'.  
>Ohhh...<br>And now is I'm yellin' over her,  
>She's yellin' over me.<br>All that that means  
>Is neither of us is listening,<br>(And what's even worse).  
>That we don't even remember why were fighting.<p>

So both of us are mad for...

Nothin'  
>(Fighting for).<br>Nothin'  
>(Crying for).<br>Nothin'  
>(Whoahhh).<br>But we won't let it go for  
>Nothin'<br>(No not for)  
>Nothin'.<br>This should be nothin' to a love like what we got.  
>Ohhh, baby...<p>

I know sometimes  
>It's gonna rain...<br>But baby, can we make up now  
>'Cause I can't sleep through the pain<br>(Cant sleep through the pain).

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
>(Mad at you),<br>And I don't want you to go to bed  
>(Mad at me).<br>No, I don't wanna go to bed  
>(Mad at you),<br>And I don't want you to go to bed  
>(Mad at me)<br>Ohhh no no no...

And it gets me upset, girl  
>When you're constantly accusing.<br>(Askin' questions like you've already known).  
>We're fighting this war, baby<br>When both of us are losing.  
>(This ain't the way that love is supposed to go).<p>

Whoaaaaaaaaa...  
>[What happened to workin' it out].<br>We've falled into this place  
>Where you ain't backin' down<br>And I ain't backin' down.

So what the hell do we do now...  
>It's all for...<p>

Nothin'  
>(Fighting for).<br>Nothin'  
>(Crying for).<br>Nothin'  
>(Whoahhh).<br>But we won't let it go for  
>Nothin'<br>(No not for)  
>Nothin'.<br>This should be nothin' to a love like what we got.  
>Ohhh, baby...<p>

I know sometimes  
>It's gonna rain...<br>But baby, can we make up now  
>'Cause I can't sleep through the pain<br>(Cant sleep through the pain)

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
>(Mad at you),<br>And I don't want you to go to bed  
>(Mad at me).<br>No, I don't wanna go to bed  
>(Mad at you),<br>And I don't want you to go to bed  
>(Mad at me)<br>Ohhh no no no...

Oh baby this love ain't gonna be perfect,  
>(Perfect, perfect, oh oh).<br>And just how good it's gonna be.  
>We can't fuss and we can't fight<br>Long as everything allright between us  
>Before we go to sleep.<p>

Baby, we're gonna be happy.

I know sometimes  
>It's gonna rain...<br>But baby, can we make up now  
>'Cause I can't sleep through the pain<br>(Cant sleep through the pain).

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
>(Mad at you),<br>And I don't want you to go to bed  
>(Mad at me).<br>No, I don't wanna go to bed  
>(Mad at you),<br>And I don't want you to go to bed  
>(Mad at me)<br>Ohhh no no no...

**THERE IS THE SONG! SORRY FOR NOT FILLING ANY ACTIONS ON WHAT HE'S DOING, HE WAS DOING ANYTHING WHILE SINGING!**

"Wow" Lora said. "I guess he DOSE love her" Wilson said. "Well, it's like Sarah loves him" Danny said. "Ya I do" Sarah admitted. Danny didn't know what to say. Eventually the packs agreed maybe it's time to forget their differences. "Lesson punk, you better take care of her, because I'm not taking my eye off you" Danny warned Justin. Sarah walked up to Justin and softly kissed his cheek, and remained by his side.

**DON'T YOU LOVE A HAPPY ENDING!**

**BIG THANKS TO ALL VIEWERS THAT HELPED US OUT! PARTICALARY JUST BRIAN, FOR GIVING THE SUPPORT I NEEDED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! **

**CNOILES**


End file.
